


Gotham Mall

by BrandyThePirateKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyThePirateKing/pseuds/BrandyThePirateKing
Summary: Bruce gets stuck present shopping by himself while the manor is in good hands.





	Gotham Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizmahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmahlia/gifts).



 


End file.
